


The Servants of Count Duckula

by ShiTiger



Series: Count Duckula the 18th [1]
Category: Count Duckula, Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Count Duckula from Danger Mouse 2015 is the 18th count.  But where are his trusted companions, Igor and Nanny?
Series: Count Duckula the 18th [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028766
Kudos: 2





	The Servants of Count Duckula

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Danger Mouse episode: From Duck Till Dawn.

“Success! At least this Count Duckula has fangs!” Igor exclaimed, peering down at the sleeping vampire in the coffin. His full piece outfit and crimson cape were a bit - flamboyant, but they were nothing compared to the purple streaks in his black hair. 

“But what shall we do with the vegetables in the kitchen, Mister Igor?” 

The butler turned to his enormous companion. “Burn them! This Duckula shall feast on blood, I can feel it. And while you’re heading that way, do throw out this empty bottle of blo… Oh, Nanny!” Igor groaned, shaking his head. “Nanny, Nanny.. Why did you give me a bottle of carrot juice?” 

“Oh dear,” the woman sighed, taking the bottle from his hands. “So that’s where I put it.” 

“Is this Duckula cursed to be a vegetarian like the 17th Count Duckula? Didn’t we have enough issues when he ran off with that horrible vampire hunter, von Goosewing? I can only hope that Duckula the 18th will be… Oh… Igor stared down at his hands. The fingers on his right hand were turning to ash at the tips. 

The sound of a glass bottle shattering caught his attention, and he glanced up at his towering companion. “Goodness, Mister Igor. My hand is disappearing, it is. Doesn’t hurt none, but how will I be tucking my Duckie-boo into bed at night?” Nanny asked, showing him her disintegrating flesh. 

The butler hung his head. “I’m afraid our time as Master Duckula’s attendants has come to an end. He will have to fend for himself now.” 

“Poor Master Duckuler,” Nanny sighed. “He’ll be so lonely without his Nanny.”

“Get ahold of yourself, woman! Carrot juice or not, Count Duckula the 18th shall be a proper vampire. He will create new thralls to replace us soon enough. Still…” Igor rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. As his feet began to dissolve, he fell to his knees, eventually resorting to gripping the pen between his beak when his fingers failed him. As Count Duckula’s loyal butler, It was his sworn duty to leave a message to guide the vampire in the coming days. 

“Mister I-I-Igor…” Nanny wailed, her voice trailing off. 

Igor didn’t turn around. Instead, he bit the pen tightly as his vision began to darken. As he began to sign his name, he felt his consciousness leave him. The letter and the pen fell to the floor, landing in a pile of ashes. In his coffin, the count slept on, unaware of the event that would change his immortal life forever. 

* * *

With a yawn and a stretch, the duck stumbled out of the coffin, and down the crimson-carpeted steps. “Where am I?” He glanced around at the stone-walled room, eyeing the pentagram drawn on the floor beneath the strange wooden box he’d been sleeping in. “Not only that… Who am I?” 

The young duck wrinkled his bill at the sight of several piles of dirt laying near him. “Doesn’t anyone clean around here? Wait - What’s this?” He plucked a small piece of paper from one of the piles, his eyes flickering over the letters haphazardly written on the page. 

“Dear, Count Duckula the 18th. You are a vampire, and this is your castle. I regart to inform you that Nanny and I are unable to welcome you.” The duck glanced around, seeing no one in the room with him. “What is _ regart _ ? Oh well.” He continued to read. “Your faithful servant, Ig… Who is Ig? You know what, who cares! I must be pretty important if I have servants. Count Duckula, huh?” 

“Nanny! Ig! Are you there? I’m starving?” The duck’s stomach began to growl as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the side, making his way up the far staircase. “Hello? Anyone!” 

* * *

Hours later, after discovering the kitchen full of delicious vegetables, Count Duckula the 18th finally climbed into the plush bed on the second floor. He presumed it was his room, given the richness of the decor. “I’ve searched this castle from basement to rooftop, and I can’t find a single person anywhere?” He pulled the covers up to his chin, glancing at his fancy purple suit and red cape, which were hanging on a hook nearby. “Why would they leave me a note, and then abandon me in this giant castle?” 

An emptiness gnawed at him, like a hole within his heart that couldn’t be filled. Unbidden, tears began to roll down his cheeks as he buried his face in the covers. “Why did you leave me? What am I supposed to do now?” 

_ You are a vampire!  _ The words seemed to echo at him from the stone walls, bringing his mind back to the letter he’d found. “What IS a vampire, anyway?” Duckula sighed, emotionally drained. “I need to get some sleep. I’ll figure it out tomorrow. And maybe Nanny and Ig will come back!” With that cheerier thought in his mind, the count wiped his tear-stained cheeks, and drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, they never do return. But he does find his teddy bear under the bed :) And Duckula soon rediscovers his love of music - eventually starting his own, 24 hour a day, talk show. Yeah... he’s got issues.


End file.
